jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Halfshower
A halfshower is a pattern where one hand does outside throws and the other hand does inside throws. It can be done in any 2-handed period 2 crossing siteswap that isn't a shower. If one hand throws higher than the other, that hand does outside throws. 5 ball halfshower 3 up 360 animation 5 ball halfshower 5 up 360 animation Outside throws with rings and clubs are normally done with the props turned sideways (flat fronts). In a halfshower, the flat fronts can be thrown behind the other throws to avoid collisions. You can transition from a 5 ball cascade to the synch halfshower (6x,4x) the same way you would transition to (6x,4)* - make two crossing throws from one hand in the cascade at 6 ball height: ...5555555555 6x56x1x (6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)... (The 1x is a very short pause in the pattern while holding a ball in the hand that would have thrown next after the second 6x.) To transition back to the cascade, do a pair of (6x,4x) throws with the lower throw at 5 ball height: ...(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x) (6x,5)(1x,5)! 5555555555... (The (1x,5) is just the first cascade throw, while holding a ball in the other hand a little longer than usual. The exclamation mark means that there is no empty beat after the synchronous (1x,5) pair.) Siteswap transition animation The term "halfshower" is also sometimes used for crossing patterns where one hand throws higher than the other without doing outside throws. Some jugglers find this to be the easiest way to juggle an even number of objects, especially 6 clubs. World records Halfshower world records with publicly available video evidence: Halfshower with outside throws *6 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 5 seconds by André Barabasz in 2012 (video) *7 ball halfshower: 53 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2015 (video) *8 ball halfshower: 159 catches by Thomas Dietz in 2014 (video) *9 ball halfshower: 21 catches by Doug Sayers in 2010 (video) *10 ball halfshower: 11 catches by Sondre Ribe Øverby in 2009 (video) *11 ball halfshower: 11 catches by Simon à Campo in 2011 (video) and Dave Leahy in 2013 (video) *12 ball halfshower: 14 catches by Alex Barron in 2012 (video) *5 ring halfshower: 132 catches by Scott Sorensen in 2015 (video) *6 ring halfshower: 86 catches by Thomas Dietz in 2015 (video) *7 ring halfshower: 55 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2008 (video) *9 ring halfshower: 11 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (video at 35:56) *6 club halfshower: 38 catches by Wes Peden in 2012 (Synthetic video at 17:10) Unverified claims: *5 ball halfshower: 1 hour, 17 minutes, and 9 seconds by Thomas Dietz (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 5 seconds by Sondre Ribe Øverby in 2009 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 7 seconds by Alex Jones in 2009 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 56 seconds by Ben Beever in 2004 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 3 minutes by Paweł Witczak in 2008 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 4 minutes and 50 seconds by Haavard Hvidsten in 2007 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 24 minutes by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim) *7 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 4 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2004 (claim) *8 ball halfshower: 169 catches by Thomas Dietz in 2004 (claim) *10 ball halfshower: 12 catches by Brian Koenig in 2007 (claim) and Alex Barron in 2009 (claim) *11 ball halfshower: 11 catches by Alex Barron in 2010 (claim) *7 club halfshower: 10 throws by Thomas Dietz in 2008 (claim) Halfshower siteswap *8 ring 97: 32 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2010 (video) *6 club 75: 1 minute and 15 seconds by Thorsten Barucha in 2004 (video) *8 club 97: 8 catches by Daniel Eaker in 2009 (video) Unverified claims: *4 club 53: 47 minutes and 20 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2004 (claim) *6 club 75: 3 minutes and 20 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim) Siteswap exercises You can use these exercises to practice the same kinds of throws that are done in halfshower patterns, before you learn the full pattern. Some of the siteswaps listed below are shortened to leave out parts where you’re not doing anything. Click on them to see animations of the exercises (without the outside throws). You should practice doing these starting with your right hand and with your left hand, so that you will be able to do the pattern on either side. 4 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 4 ball fountain, 3 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for 53: *1 ball 5 *3 ball 5 *2 ball 53 *2 ball 505 *3 ball 531 *3 ball 535 *3 ball 53505303 5 ball halfshowers: Prerequisites: 5 ball cascade, 4 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for (6x,4x): *1 ball 6x *2 ball (6x,4x) *2 ball (6x,0)(6x,0)(0,0)* *3 ball 6x *3 ball (6x,2x)(6x,4x)(0,0) *4 ball (6x,4x)(4,2) *4 ball (6x,4x)(6x,4x)(4,0) Exercises to prepare for 73: *1 ball 7 *3 ball 7 *2 ball 73 *2 ball 707 *3 ball 731 *3 ball 737 *3 ball 7370700303 *4 ball 73 *4 ball 7373 *4 ball 7373707303 6 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 6 ball fountain, 5 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for 75: *1 ball 7 *3 ball 7 *2 ball 75 *2 ball 707 *3 ball 751 *3 ball 757 *3 ball 70707 *4 ball 75 *4 ball 7575 *5 ball 75751 *5 ball 757570752 *5 ball 757570757505 7 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 7 ball cascade, 6 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for (8x,6x): *1 ball 8x *2 ball (8x,6x) *2 ball (8x,0)(8x,0)(8x,0)(0,0)* *3 ball 8x *3 ball (8x,2x)(8x,6x) *3 ball (8x,4x)(0,0) *4 ball (8x,6x)(2,2)(4,2) *4 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(0,0)(4,0) *5 ball (8x,4x)(8x,6x) *5 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x) *5 ball (8x,4x)(8x,6x)(8x,6x) *6 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(6,2) *6 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(8x,6x)(6,0) Variations *Crossing high-low patterns with the low throws as outside throws *Crossing high-low patterns with all the throws as outside throws *Tennis *Reverse tennis *Full reverse *Statue of Liberty *Pseudohalfshower *High-low halfshower *Shower *7733 *(8x,4x)* *534 *(6x,4)* *(6,4x)* ]] Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps